ThomasMania24's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasMania24's Thomas Parody Casts. Casts Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents (both are protagonists) *Edward as Hercules *Henry as Warrior (both are kind, friendly and clumsy) *Gordon as Big Mac (both are both big and strong) *James as Top Hat *Percy as Sunshine *Toby as OJ (both are old) *Duck as Grampus *Oliver as Sea Rouge *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *Neville as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Star *Devious Diesel as Zorran (both are antagonists) *Arry as Zebedee *Bert as Zak *Bill as Zug *Ben as Zip *The Troublesome Trucks as The Barges and the Shrimpers *Emily as Lillie Lightship as Emily *D261 as Nantucket as The Diesel *Stepney as Coast Guard as Stepney *Terence as Coast Guard's Messenger *Bertie as Puffa *Boco as Fire Chief *Whiff as Lord Stinker *Henrietta as Pearl *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba (both are violent, aggressive and are antagonists) *Dodge as Burke *Splatter as Blair *Spencer as Bluenose *Billy as Billy Shoepack *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Rocky as Mighty Moe *Jack the Front Loader as Jack the Grappler (both share the same name) *Mr. Percival as Captain Zero *Cranky as Big Mickey *Harvey as Little Ditcher *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Derek as Old Rusty *Murdoch as Scuttlebutt Pete *The Chinese Dragon and Ghost Engine as Ghost Tugs *Tom Tipper as Garbage Depot Manager *The Quarry Master as Workman *Trevor as The Goods Engine *Max and Monty as The Pirates *Lady as Princess Alice Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Skarloey as Theodore *Rheneas as Hank *Sir Handel as George *Peter Sam as Foduck *Rusty as Digby *Duncan as Guysborough *Duke as Norththumberland *Fearless Freddie as Beddeck *Mighty Mac as The Ferry Twins *Smudger as Snorri *Hiro as Shamus *Daisy as Carla *Rosie as Emily *Molly as Sigrid *Lady as Isabel *Old Slow Coach *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Toad as Barrington *George as Oliver *Bulgy as Cabot *Hank as Stewiacke *Flora as Pugwash *Hector as Tex *Scruffey Bobby *Fergus as Annapolis *Elziabeth as Rebecca *Hank as Igloo *Victor as Blankton *Kevin as Clayton *Madge as Constance *Charlie as Scally *Lady Hatt as Lillie the Lighthouse *Alfie as Haliburton *Kelly as Nautilus *Byron as Canso *Isabella as Bonavista *Salty as Fundy *Stanley as Truro *The Horrid Lorries as The Rock Brothers Thomas/An American Tail *Lady Hatt as Mama Mousekewitz *Sir Topham Hatt as Papa Mousekewitz *Lady as Tanya Mousekewitz *Sir Handel as Fievel Mousekewitz *Toby as Henri *Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat *Dennis as Digit *Hector as Moe *Thomas as Tony Toponi *Emily as Bridget *Gordon as Honest John *Daisy as Gussie Mausheimer *Henry as Tiger *Percy as Jimmy *City of Truro as The Happy Train *Captain as Tugs the Boat Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball *Thomas as Gumball *Edward as Mr. Small *Henry as Richard *James as Mr. Robinson *Duck as Banana Joe *Percy as Darwin *Thumper as Juke *Toad as Anton *Peter Sam as Alan *Devious Diesel as The Robber *Bill and Ben as The Eggheads *Spencer as Donut Policeman *Mavis as Mrs. Robinson *Emily as Nicole *Gordon as Principal Brown *Rusty as Idaho *Lady as Penny *Bertie as Bobert *George as Rob *Millie as Penny's Sister *Daisy as Tina Rex *Molly as Molly *Terence as Clayton *Elizabeth as Ms. Simian *S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy *Arthur as Chicken Waiter *Patrick as Mr. Fitzgerald *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie *Oliver as Larry *Rosie as Anais *Harold as William *Isobella as Masami Category:ThomasMania24